


鬼父·我的小公主(番外初夜）

by DobyElf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:43:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12434973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DobyElf/pseuds/DobyElf
Summary: 听说有人想看变态的具体过程嘿嘿





	鬼父·我的小公主(番外初夜）

**Author's Note:**

> 其实我总共脑了四辆车，先开一辆......

车载MP3：No Promises_Cheat Codes/Demi Lovato  
Rich Boy_Galantis

 

【Legolas】

谁说第一次总是很美好的，Legolas觉得他的第一次就像是太阳底下融化了一半的冰激凌一样糟糕。

大概是因为他和Thranduil并不是因为爱的冲动而结合吧，他绝不承认他对Thranduil有感觉，只因为他是Kate的男朋友才勾起了他的兴趣，没错，Thranduil勾起了他浓厚的兴趣——自从他发觉对方有和自己类似的感受时。

他也清楚对方同样身为冒险一族，Thranduil对他的感情很可疑——只有混蛋才会一门心思的想把女友小自己二十岁的儿子拐上床。

可是这会很有趣，既然Thranduil欣然愿意陪他玩这个游戏。

Legolas不喜欢甘拜下风，尤其在Thranduil面前他更喜欢争强好胜，他想既然是他最先开始的游戏，他怎么可以被Thranduil牵着鼻子走呢，他一定得是那个主导全局的人。他倒也想得简单，于是Thranduil只要站在原地什么都不做Legolas便主动把自己送上门来了。

事后后知后觉的Legolas愤恨的想这简直是一场耻辱。

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
【Thranduil】

其实Thranduil对那晚Legolas的突然造访还是有点意外的，或者说是惊喜。

Legolas敲开门后面无表情的看了他一眼，少年看起来灰沉沉的，像是疲惫一样懒得搭理他，Legolas越过他，十分随性的闯进他的公寓瘫他的在沙发上。

他首先想到的是：天这么晚了，这小子今晚肯定是要住这里了。

不过其他的他就没再多想了，他是喜欢这个金发的漂亮少年，而且是不一般的喜欢，不过Legolas才十四岁，他还没禽兽到对一个孩子动歪主意。但冥冥之中他预感到Legolas今晚非要整点幺蛾子不可。

他承认当他隐隐听到浴室里响起哗哗的水声时，他开始想入非非。当Legolas小心翼翼的推开画室的房门，踩着像猫咪一样悄无声息的步子靠近他时，Legolas深重的每一呼每一吸他都听得清清楚楚，然后他便感觉到Legolas温热赤裸的手臂箍住了他的腰。

然后事情就完全朝着他不可控制的方向发展了，不过Thranduil还是要说这不怨他——毕竟有些诱惑对他而言是致命的，譬如身上胡乱挂着他的衬衫的半裸着的Legolas。

他转过身来接着便迎上Legolas柔软又热情的吻，少年踮起脚吻他，Legolas的吻不甚生疏却不羞涩，他湿漉漉的小巧的舌尖伸进他的口腔中让他感到欣喜。他伸出手揽起Legolas的腰，将那双可爱的嘴唇贴近自己，Legolas紧紧箍住他把自己挂在他身上，脚尖离地，少年几乎被他抱起悬空着与他相吻。

Thranduil当时在想要是Legolas再长高点就好了，那样接吻就不用这么费劲了。

他的感受到那薄薄的沾着水汽的一层布料下时Legolas柔软的身体，指尖滑过高热柔嫩的肌肤似乎醉了，他粗暴热切的揉抚怀里的娇小的身体，细细体会着Legolas腰间腹背优美流畅的曲线，体会着Legolas像是发烧一般热情的体温。他好像当时把他给弄疼了，Legolas一直在哼哼，不过Thranduil那个时候已经完全变身成下半身动物了。

温柔体贴一直是Thranduil对自己引以为傲的优点，因为这他也蛮招女人喜欢的，不过这下子他在Legolas心里大概坐实了衣冠禽兽的位子。

[去卧室]Thranduil当时脑子里就剩下这么一个清晰的念头——Legolas的明示如此了然就差亲口对他说“操我”了。

他觉得他应该是不会遇到Legolas任何反抗的，所以当他想要脱掉Legolas的衣服时对方冷不防的推开他时，他的确愣了一下。听到Legolas那句“别以为我喜欢你”后，他看着Legolas那双认真的大蓝眼睛，Thranduil只觉得这个小孩子可爱，于是他配合Legolas做了个失落的表情然后又吻了他一遍才把他推倒在床上。

他不是个性急的人，他那晚之所以火急火燎的压倒Legolas大概是因为他怕自己动作慢给了Legolas“醒悟”的机会，然后对方做到一半反悔了什么的。好吧，他承认这么做是有些不厚道。

Thranduil承认他把前戏这个重要的步骤省了是他的错——但这不真是他的本意，他又不好意思怪Legolas勾引他，毕竟Legolas是吃苦头的那一个。

他联想起神话里那个抛弃石头女人，在上帝女儿初次显露成熟迹象时爬上女儿柔软身体的雕塑师。Legolas赤裸的身体完美而纯洁无瑕，他像对待彩虹女神一样虔诚的吻过Legolas金灿灿湿漉漉的发丝，颤动的睫毛和丰盈水润的双唇。Thranduil认真的爱抚对待Legolas，像是度过自己的第一次那么珍重，面对如此尤物他觉得自己有义务带给Legolas美好的第一夜体验。

Thranduil耐心的顺着Legolas的脖颈向下亲吻，指尖与轻吻交织着向下游走。他的双唇在Legolas修长两腿间那一小簇金黄色柔软可爱的小绒毛中驻足，身下的柔躯在亲吻的挑逗下悸动灼热。Legolas突然从床上挺起上身，粗暴的抓住Thranduil的头发把他的脑袋扯过来，不耐烦的冲他命令到：“上我，现在！”

Legolas下手毫不留情，Thranduil感觉自己头皮被他扯得生疼，发根都要被那只小手揪下来的节奏。他生气的抓住Legolas的双手，将它们牢牢束缚在少年头顶。空出一只手在床头柜中翻找润滑剂，这个不知死活的金毛小子成功激起了他的“兽欲”，他到要给Legolas个下马威，要这小子学着老实些——他可不是他的甜心老爹，不会无条件的容忍他的胡闹。

Thranduil如Legolas所愿的执行了他的命令，旋即Legolas的尖叫声几乎震穿了Thranduil的鼓膜。Thranduil感觉自己仿若踩到了一只橡胶小鸭子，然后那只橡胶鸭子发出一声一百二十分贝的尖利刺耳的惨叫。Legolas的痛呼着实吓到了Thranduil，少年那双漂亮的蓝眼睛立马擎上了泪，Legolas一张小脸惨白惨白的，他紧紧抓着床单，疼的浑身都在打颤，一双泪汪汪的大眼睛楚楚可怜的望着Thranduil。

Thranduil立马就反悔了，心里直骂自己禽兽，他赶紧从Legolas身体撤里出来。可Legolas并不打算半途蹴止，少年大胆的握住那根想要退出自己体内的炙刃，“别......”Legolas红着脸挽留着Thranduil，Thranduil略微惊讶的抬头对上Legolas湿漉漉的眼睛：

“继续。”

他轻柔的吻住Legolas的双唇，少年的齿关也因疼痛而打着颤，Legolas乖巧的张开嘴巴任Thranduil的唇舌闯入。他重新挺入Legolas温暖的身体，Thranduil感觉到少年重新抓紧了身下的床单。

“打我。”他咬着Legolas的耳尖说到，少年一脸的迷茫。

Thranduil露出微笑，将Legolas修长的双腿架到肩上，不给Legolas多余缓冲的时间毫不客气的撞击身下青涩的身体，专心开辟那第一次被人涉足的紧致甬道。他看见Legolas的眼泪立马滚了下来，一颗接一颗的晶莹泪珠落进金色的发丝里，少年的呻吟毫无一丝快感惬意之意，完全是凄厉的痛呼，Legolas抽着气，呻吟被Thranduil一潮更汹涌一潮的攻势下撞击的支离破碎。

“打我，Legolas。”Thranduil停了下来，拉起Legolas的手贴在自己胸前。Legolas突然明白过来Thranduil是什么意思了，他立刻反手用力扇了Thranduil一耳光，男人对着他的这一行为笑了，接着Legolas一通毫无章法的拳头和耳光劈头盖脸的落到Thranduil身上，他想是要把Thranduil刚在实施在自己身上的疼痛连本带利的还回去。Legolas打他打上瘾了，他用各种方法弄疼Thranduil的皮肉，甚至像女人一样用指甲抓Thranduil的脸，Legolas下手是完全不考虑轻重的，他在Thranduil脸上留下一条条红红的划痕，他甚至把拳头往Thranduil眼睛上挥。Thranduil也不躲，不过他发现Legolas这小子坏心眼的只照着脸打，他要是破了相这几天大概都没法见人。

Thranduil适时的抓住了Legolas的双手，“意思意思行了，小子。”他笑着说，Legolas别过脸轻轻哼了一声，在Thranduil看来这一扭头明明带着几分娇羞的意味。

Thranduil重新律动，这次他不加顾忌，他抬高Legolas的臀部用力的向深处挺进，用前所未有的力度侵入Legolas紧涩的身体。初次交合的痛楚还没缓过去，Legolas依旧受用着Thranduil每次闯入带来的撕裂的痛苦。初交刚开始时的紧张感已经褪去，Legolas把Thranduil带给他的委屈和苦头用另一种肆意的方式发泄，他全程喊爹骂娘，Thranduil每次深入都在加重他所承受的痛楚，Legolas就从Thranduil的母亲骂到了他的父亲，从他的父亲骂到他的爷爷太爷爷和祖爷爷，甚至与当初进化出Thranduil家族的古猿也跟着挨了骂。

无论Legolas骂了些什么，Thranduil都充耳不闻，Legolas骂得越起劲他身下抽插的力度便越凶狠，等到Legolas把嗓子喊哑了他自然就安静下来了。不过Legolas实在是他遇到过的最聒噪的床伴，他只好用吻堵住他的嘴巴，亲到他喘不过气来为止。

一般来说，一场性爱在进入高潮酣畅之前会有一段渐入佳境的过程，Legolas是生生等到自己把嗓子喊哑，力气都用完了之后才乖乖的屈从与Thranduil的节奏。Thranduil承认与Legolas的高潮部分是十分美妙爽酣，但是要达成这一境地颇费了他一大番功夫，他的确是第一次体验到如此劳累的性爱。

Legolas到了最后也不肯顺服，当Thranduil大汗淋漓的埋在他身体里积蓄着最后的冲刺，亲吻他汗湿的发丝，在高潮之巅舒爽的释放自己时，Legolas故意照着Thranduil的肩膀狠狠咬了一口，死命咬的那种，一直到牙齿陷入皮肉，咬出血来才罢休。Thranduil吃痛的低吼一声，Legolas的目的很明确，他就是不想叫他舒服。

“拔出去。”当Thranduil无故受了Legolas凶残的一口，累得气喘吁吁只想趴在伴侣身上享受高潮余韵时少年冷冰冰的命令道。

Thranduil无动于衷。

“起来！你要把我压出屎来了！”

Thranduil最后妥协了，Legolas看起来确实是累极了的样子，他趴在床上眯上眼睛没了动静，不一会少年发出轻轻的鼾声。Thranduil试着把他抱到浴室清洗时，他半梦半醒的嘟哝着“别碰我，我要睡觉”之类的话。

等他把洗干净后湿乎乎的Legolas擦干抱回床上安顿好以后已经是凌晨三点了，虽然他也很累，不过却没什么睡意。Thranduil想起他上个月新订的《Brides》和这个月的《Gold Diamond》还一眼没看，他本来这个心思还不是特别重，不过现在他突然觉得这么做很有必要了。

Thranduil悄悄回到客厅找那两本书——结婚可能需要做很多准备，不过订婚只需要一只戒指。

TBC


End file.
